


a kiss to break your spell

by runrobin



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Felix Hugo Fraldarius Being an Asshole, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Rare Pairings, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runrobin/pseuds/runrobin
Summary: Ashe blinked, feeling dazed. He spoke without thinking."My kiss broke your spell!"Dimitri laughed and Ashe relished in its sweet melody."Really? Maybe it did! Perhaps it was true love's kiss, then."





	a kiss to break your spell

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuhhh this is my first time posting one of my drabble oneshot thingies.... sorry in advance!!! i do not control the hyperfixation ♡  
also idk if dimiashe is a rarepair but.... i dont see anyone else shipping it lmfao.

Dimitri can't help but smile when he sees Ashe. He's cooking dinner in the monastery's kitchen, hard at work and so distracted he doesn't even notice Dimitri sneak up and hug him from behind.  
"AAH!!!" Startled, Ashe whacks Dimitri with his wooden spoon. "O-oh, I'm so sorry, Your Highness!!"  
All Dimitri can do is laugh. It didn't even hurt, but seeing Ashe worry about him makes his heart warm. He rubs the bump on his head and pouts playfully. Before Ashe can beg for his forgiveness, Dimitri tilts his chin up and moves Ashe's bangs out of his eyes, so that he can look into them. Ashe is too smitten to speak, _let alone think_.  
"I suppose it's only fair, since I _did_ startle you… Though, perhaps, if I may…" He leans in closer, his breath hot on Ashe's lips. "Maybe you can make it up to me."  
Ashe can feel his heart pounding in his ears. He swallows hard.  
"Whatever your heart desires, Your Highness!"  
Dimitri hums low and deep, practically purring as he plays with Ashe's hair.  
"_Whatever my heart desires,_ hm?"  
Ashe can't bring himself to speak. Instead, he nods earnestly. Dimitri smiles.  
"And what if my greatest desire is a kiss?"  
"A... A kiss? From _me?_ Surely, you must be mistaken, Your Highness—"  
"Do you think I would make such a mistake?" He pulls Ashe closer to him, their lips barely touching. "Must I ask you twice, Ashe? Must I _beg_ for your touch, your kiss?"  
Ashe's knees feel weak. Surely, Ashe could not deny his king a mere _kiss_… His mouth went dry at the thought.  
"N-no… I suppose I couldn't deprive my king like that."  
He carefully wrapped his arms around Dimitri's neck and Dimitri let him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Ashe hadn't realized just how big Dimitri's hands were until he felt one on his back, warm and strong and holding him as if he were made of porcelain.  
"May I kiss you, then?"  
His voice was quiet and his eye scanned Ashe's face, looking for any sign of hesitation. Ashe nodded again and Dimitri grinned at him eagerly. He swept Ashe up with a kiss, taking his breath away as he did. It felt like one of his stories… He just couldn't think of which one, especially not while his mind was blanking from how utterly intoxicating Dimitri's kiss was. He would have to write one for them, of a noble prince falling in love with one of his loyal knights…  
And, when Dimitri pulled away, the way his eye sparkled as soft and true _love_ beamed through his warm smile sealed it for Ashe. _This_ would be the man that Ashe would spend the rest of his life with. That much he was certain of.  
"You… you taste like _strawberries,_ Ashe!"  
Ashe's face heated up instantly, as if on command, and he instinctively moved one of his hands to cover his mouth.  
"I-I do?! Is that a good thing? I'm so sorry, Your Highness, I—!"  
Dimitri pulled Ashe in for another kiss, desperate to memorize every inch of his mouth and imprint the taste of it into his mind. Then, as quickly as he came, Dimitri pulled away, his breath hot and heavy. Ashe felt so dizzy, he damn near passed out.  
"Your kiss…" He cupped Ashe's face in his hands and brushed his thumbs over his bottom lip. "I could actually _taste_ it! I thought I had lost my sense of taste, but…"  
Ashe blinked, feeling dazed. He spoke without thinking.  
"_My kiss broke your spell!_"  
Dimitri laughed and Ashe relished in its sweet melody.  
"Really? Maybe it did! Perhaps it was true love's kiss, then."  
Ashe giggled, taking Dimitri's face into his own hands and kissing him again, much softer this time. Dimitri hummed happily, resting his hands on Ashe's waist and savoring the chance to taste him again.  
Breaking them from their trance, Felix coughed loudly. Not out of malice, Ashe was sure, but it made him realize just how _not_ alone they were.  
"Must you two always be so public with your displays of affection?"  
Ashe, now _thoroughly_ embarrassed, buried his face in Dimitri's chest and pulled the fur of his cape to hide himself. Dimitri chuckled, his chest rumbling against Ashe's cheek.  
"Pay him no mind, Ashe. We can continue this conversation _after_ you finish with your kitchen duty." He planted a gentle kiss on Ashe's forehead. "I'll stop distracting you now, my love."  
With that, Dimitri pulled Felix away from the flustered Ashe with promises of a duel, and Ashe was left alone to his thoughts and a pot of burnt food. _His love, huh?..._


End file.
